Left 4 Dead
by Anna Ramey
Summary: Well, I suppose it's not techacally L4D...its got differant characters from other games and books. Bella bashing included. So if you like zombies, vampires, and zombie vampires. Come on down! Read or don't, I just want to give writing odd stuff a shot.
1. Into The Fire

Chapter One 

Stefan's POV

I sighed running my fingers through my tangled hair, listening to the loud music filling my ears. It was easier to ignore problems; well that's what I thought anyway.

I glanced over at Bella who was jumping up and down excitedly. I pulled the ear buds out to hear what she was saying. "-We should totally go to St Joshua Hospital!" she screamed, her voice was unbearable.

"Why?" I asked rolling my eyes looking at her tousled brown hair, and large chocolate eyes. She grinned opening her mouth to respond but Matt held out his hand speaking easily "Nah, I don't think so, I hate hospitals."

She frowned running her tongue along her lower lip staring at his mouth "But-"

Matt shook his head "Nope." He said then gave her a smile "I say we go to the tattoo parlor."

I shut of the music looking over at him; he was also shutting off his music tugging the ear buds out of his ear, Leon doing the same. "I don't know, a place to go." He sighed pocketing the player "I can't sit still anymore." I nodded solemnly. I needed to move my legs, to be free of this small cramped room; Matt had written so much on the walls, over lapping old things. No one knew exactly what he meant.

I shrugged "I guess it couldn't hurt, but it would be safer in here." Matt snorted, he was such an optimist. Or a pessimist, who didn't care about his own life or the life's of the others around him. "Until what, they bomb the city? Destroying everyone? Nah, I'll pass." Nope, Matt was just cocky.

Leon spoke next "I think we should, sooner or later they _will_." Bella frowned, used to being pampered by her 'vampire' boyfriend, now she was trapped in a world of men, who didn't give a damn about what she had to say. She looked as she was about to cry.

I shrugged "I don't care." I said sighing; I needed to feed off of something. I had watched one to many vampires kill themselves by drinking from the infected. They seemed fine, at first…but after a couple hours the blood started filling their veins turning them into the thing they feared most. They became infected. But not like the horde, or even the special infected, they were faster and stronger; they roamed alone and drank from the horde. Their eyes gleamed red and they were able to speak, even trick non infected individuals.

These were the things even I feared. Granted I feared for my lost lover I feared for my older brother. But even more, I feared for the lives of the ones around me, Matt, Leon and even Bella. I wasn't sure if I could fight off these things, let alone a bunch of humans.

I glanced over at Matt who was jabbering about something trivial. He always added 'dude' after every other sentence. His striking red jacket, white jeans and cowboy boots, all streaked with blood and dirty. He managed to keep a bang of hair in front of his right eye, never pulling it back. Countless times I told him to move it; vanity wasn't worth getting killed over.

And it almost killed him too. He hadn't seen anything coming up behind him, and it had bitten him. I was scared to death that Matt, would become like them. But I waited, I convinced everyone to let him live. The infection raged in his body, he had become ill…but one day he stood up, slightly weaker than before. But he ate and talked, just like everyone else.

I couldn't believe it, Matt had forced the infection out of his body, and he had survived. But that was almost two weeks ago, and he's still kick' in. I began to notice that he had obtained some of their 'faults' if you will. He was very sensitive to loud noises and didn't sleep much. He could hear better than the average human, but not as well as I could. He was always the first to aleart us that a Boomer was near. Whatever he was able to do to stay remotely human, is beyond me.

"Earth to Stefan!" Bella yelled waving her hands in front of my face "I was talking to you, you know." I sighed cocking an eyebrow "What?"

She sighed looking away "Never mind, I can see that you don't care."  
Matt grinned "That's right, dude. He doesn't" then he and Leon exchanged grins and slapped each others hands "Burn!" they both cried out bursting into laughter.

I sighed, that was one of the things that those two did often, neither of them like Bella, they thought she was crazy. But I didn't know if she was sane or not. But she was awfully stupid. Not like she didn't get good grades, but she was dimwitted. She didn't think before she did things, I can't count how many times she'd been bitten. But she was immune, so it didn't matter.

She always complained, about everything. Telling us tales of how her boyfriend…Edward I think would kill all the zombies in no time flat. Once she said that some guy named James bit her, and she almost became a vampire. I had to bite my tongue to refrain from telling her that you don't become a vampire by just getting bitten. That's when I stopped believing she was telling the truth,

I fingered the ring on my forefinger; Matt always thought it was ugly. That I should just get rid of it, I always refuse. This is my only protection from the sun, if I lost this I'd travel at night. And at night, I would have to face the vampire zombies…I have yet to come up with a name for them.

I cleared my throat "Are we going or not?" I asked glancing over at him. Matt nodded rifling around the sleeping bags grabbing his shotgun. Leon grabbed his pistols and his health back strapping it to his back. Bella moved slowly picking up her crowbar and the machine gun she carried in case of emergency. She brushed the dark hair out of her face then looked up at me "Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked. I nodded slowly picking up the semi-automatic rifle. I quickly grabbed some extra ammunition and loaded the gun.

Matt grinned looking over at Leon "Ready dude?" He asked, this question was meant for everyone. I nodded; Bella muttered a soft 'yeah' and Leon grinned right back at him. Matt swung the safe room door open the foul stench rushing in from outside. I loud screech sounded and a single infected ran toward him. He frowned shoving it back shooting its head swiftly.

We started out moving slowly so Bella wouldn't fall. She'd gotten us into a lot of trouble that way. Every time she'd fall, she'd loose grip of her weapon. Or she would fall onto a car, sending alarms going everywhere. I sighed, at times like those Matt almost went crazy. I still was scared that one day he would snap and join the infected.

Matt broke into a jog, Leon next to him. It always happened this way, those two would move faster only waiting if something would make noise. I was always stuck with Bella, I was always glad that she didn't talk much. The way she moved though, she got tired easily, slowing her pace even more. I could tell she liked Matt in some way, I suppose the way he looked had something to do with it.

But Bella seemed like the type to want someone…deep. And Matt defiantly wasn't deep. In fact he was shallower than a kiddy pool. He'd sell her out in a heartbeat if it meant saving his own life. I sighed; I didn't know what to think about him. He and Leon seemed to get along well, but there was a look in his eye that just told me…something was lurking beneath the surface, something bad.

Bella frowned stumbled catching herself on a parked car. I bit my lip and seconds later a loud siren filled the air. Matt's head snapped back and he looked toward it "Shit, Bella!?" he cried his voice whiney, he didn't like the noise. Bella frowned "Sorry!" she yelled over the noise making Matt flinch.

Leon frowned "Whoa there Matt, you need to focus." He said the shriek of the horde filling the air. I looked up to see them climbing the fence growling, I lifted my gun showering them with bullets they began dropping like flies. Leon kicked one sending its head flying off its body; he claimed he could do that, even before. Matt muttered something angrily lifting his weapon up pumping it blowing the heads off of nearby zombies.

Bella swallowed swinging her weapon blood showering everywhere. I heard a shriek come from the distance. I knew something was up, and it was a Hunter. "Hunter!" I yelled putting another clip in my rifle pulling the trigger again showering the horde of infected with bullets. Leon frowned looking back at me shoving one away "I don't hear one." He called Matt looked over at him "Dude, you're deaf. I can hear it."

Something hit me full force knocking me to the ground. That's it, I thought. I had no idea if I was immune, like Bella was. I felt its sharp claws tear through my shirt and flesh gore flying everywhere. My mouth felt dry and my arms where pinned behind my back. There was nothing I could do now, I'd been scratched. I felt its teeth sink into my neck. Even worse, I'd been bitten.

"Dude! I told you there was a Hunter around!" Matt screamed, only now had I realized I'd just passed out. There was no more pain in my chest, it had healed nicely. I didn't open my eyes just yet I just lay there listening. "I'm sorry I should've believed you…" he sighed; his voice sounded…ashamed. "It's all my fault…Stefan." He swallowed harshly "He'll turn into one of them."

"Don't be too sure about that, dude. I didn't turn." He said slowly "And he may be like Bella, immune." I opened my eyes to see that Bella was sitting next to me crying softly. I rolled my eyes, if anyone got hurt that was the first thing she'd do. Matt glanced over at me "How ya feeling?" He asked moving over to my side crouching down. I realized that my shirt now hung in tatters around my body, but the wounds the Hunter had given me were now healed. I looked up at him "Good."

He grinned slapping my back "That's it Stefan, keep on trucking, dude." I smiled standing up looking over at Matt. "Thanks." I said slowly and he nodded. He unzipped his jacket handing it to me "Here, you need this." He said. I nodded again "Are you gonna be okay in just a T shirt?" I asked and he nodded.

I shrugged slipping the jacket around my shoulders zipping it up. I grabbed my rifle and we all advanced foreword. This time we stuck together moving toward a low skyline. I frowned, great. We'd have to edge along the bridge now. It was broken down the middle and barely standing. "Be careful." I said looking at Bella "You don't want to fall here." She blushed and nodded "I won't," She assured me.

Leon went first, then Matt, then me and last Bella. She turned a scary white color and grabbed my arm. I sighed, she could be a chicken some times but she knew how to get things done. And as much as I hated to admit it, she was a pretty decent fighter. As we edged to safety Bella gave a feeble shiver looking up at me with her large brown eyes. "Carry me?" she asked her voice thick. I sighed scooping her up in my arms edging along carefully.

As soon as I got to the other side I set her down gently turning to walk away. She grabbed my arm pulling me back "Stefan…" she said slowly looking at me. I frowned "What?" I asked feeling long sleek canines push out through my gums, great…just great. "You're eyes." She said slowly "And your face…it's all tight." I swallowed and made the mistake of opening my mouth. What was I supposed to do? I clamped my mouth shut and she blinked "Were those fangs?" She asked

I stayed silent. She grinned "You're a vampire!?" she asked grabbing my hands pulling me closer. I didn't say anything she grinned happily. "Oh please bite me!" she sang happily. "When I see Edward and I'm just like him he'll be so happy!" she said pulling me closer. I frowned "I'm not a vampire." I said focusing on compelling her. She frowned "You're not?"

I shook my head "No." She frowned looking over at Matt and Leon who were both very far ahead. I sighed "We're going to have to run to catch up with them." I said grabbing her arm beginning to tow her toward them. She nodded breaking into a clumsy run. I kept hold of her hand breaking into a hunters run towards Matt and Leon.

As soon as we reached them Matt looked up and grinned happily "Dude! That was fast!" he said punching my arm in a playful manor he looked over at Leon who nodded "Maybe you are immune." He said happily. I smiled nodding "Maybe I am." I said, it had been good to run again. I only wished that I could have run faster. Matt stopped "Boomer." He said simply scanning the area. I looked up to see the obese infected move toward us. I smirked, that was the only good thing about Matt almost getting killed. He could always find a Boomer.

I was easy to get rid of it, a simple flex of the finger and it was down. Matt grinned "Good shot." He said and continued on, I almost sighed with relief when I saw the red door of the safe house. I rushed inside Matt and Leon on my heals. Bella sighed following after us. It was getting dark, and I needed sleep. I closed the door locking it, helping them pile things up by the door, as a safety precaution we always took. I tossed the semi-auto rifle down throwing myself on the sleeping bag on the floor, left by someone else. As I drifted off I could hear Matt's voice "Tired?" I smiled nodding closing my eyes drifting off into a grateful sleep.


	2. Stay With Me!

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

I frowned opening my eyes to see Matt moving around. He didn't sleep much anymore. I smiled "Hey Matt." I whispered, it was still dark out, I suspected it was around six. He glanced over at me and frowned "Oh, hey." I glanced longingly at Stefan, was he really a vampire? Or was I seeing things, Edward didn't have fangs, wherever he was…

I swallowed sitting up "So, how are you…it's still awful early." I said trying to make a conversation. Matt shrugged "I don't sleep much lately." He said leaning against the wall grabbing a pen from the table. He grinned writing something on the wall. "So…tell me about you." I said standing up to see what he was writing. He frowned looking over at me "I'd rather not."

I blushed my eyes fixing on what he'd written **'Bella Sucks'. **I frowned; tears welling up in my eyes. I swallowed them back, no time for crying. I swallowed again "That's not nice." I whispered softly wishing Edward was here. He looked up not the least bit bothered by what he'd done "The world ain't nice, dude." He said underlining it, circling it twice.

"I'm Bella." I said slowly "Isabella Swan, from Forks Washington." He looked at me like I was crazy "Um, I know." He said raising an eyebrow like I was crazy. "Why are you telling me this?" he demanded curtly. I sighed, he didn't get it. "I'm starting over." I said "Getting rid of the disputes between you and I." he shook his head looking up at me with those muddy brown eyes of his. "Didn't work, but if you insist." He took a deep breath looking my strait in the eye "Matt Engarde."

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I looked back at him "Matthew." I corrected "That is your full name, isn't it?" He nodded shrugging "Yeah, technically." I nodded running my tongue along my lower lip keeping my eyes fixed on his almost perfect mouth, "Then introduce yourself as such." I prompted looking into his eyes. He sighed "I'm Matt." He said mimicking my voice "Matthew Engarde."

I blushed; "Matt!" I whined "This is _serious_!" He only laughed at this turning away. His hand moved swiftly as he wrote something else **'Bella ****Still ****Sucks' **I felt large tears roll down my cheeks my face growing hotter. I swallowed my voice shaking, why did he hate me? What did I do to him, when he was sick I stayed by his side until he was able to open his eyes and speak. "Why?" I demanded looking at him "Why do you hate me so much." Matt shrugged looking at me speaking smoothing "You're generally annoying, don't talk much." He shrugged "You're voice is so high it actually hurts my ears, dude."

A racking sob rolled through my body, why would he say those things to me? I wasn't any of those, Edward told me I was beautiful…I was perfect. I longed to touch him, so I settled for Matt reaching out stroking his cheek with my fingertips. His skin was warmer than mine. He'd never lost that fever from when he was sick…

He looked at me questioningly "What are you doing?" He asked his voice sounded annoyed "Touching you." I said leaning in closer brushing the hair out of his face to revealing three long scratches over his right eye. I blinked stroking them "Matt, what happened?" I asked. He didn't have a chance to respond before I brushed my lips against his. His eyes widened and he shoved me into a nearby wall. I gasped hitting it hard falling on top of Leon.

Matt brushed the hair back down and I stood up. Leon was so beefy that he hadn't noticed. He glared at me "What was that for?" he demanded angrily writing something, most likely about me, on the wall. I didn't know what had come over me, but he…was the best thing besides Edward. I looked down not saying anything, letting him be angry.

"When I first moved to Forks, there was this guy named Edward." I began speaking quickly before he could interrupt. "He was so perfect…but I thought he hated me. Sooner or later we ended up getting closer…and he took me to this field. And the sun came out and his skin was like diamonds." I smiled. Matt snorted bursting out into laughter. It wasn't long before he was on the ground clutching his side. He was laughing at my Edward.

"Seriously Bella, he _sparkles_?" He burst out into another fit of laughter. I felt my cheeks redden, of course he didn't understand. He didn't love Edward like I did; he didn't think every aspect about him was perfect. I frowned "Don't laugh, its very beautiful." He continued to laugh clutching his side "Yeah, if you're a chick it might be acceptable, dude." Matt said between laughs "He's probably cheating on you with another boy right now!"

I frowned "Whatever, you don't get it." I whispered nudging Leon and Stefan, almost forcing them up. I couldn't stand to be so close to Matt right now. He insulted Edward, he insulted my love. I clenched my teeth, and to think that I would have loved Matt too. I would have brought him closer. Leon rubbed his eyes clearly still tired and Stefan opened his eyes, his brilliant green eyes. I wasn't sure if he could be a vampire. His eyes weren't golden, he didn't sparkle in the sun…if he was he was awful different. He was a vampire freak, that's what he was.

"We're going." I ordered strictly looking into his eyes, switching to look into Leon's crystal blue ones. "Now." He frowned rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning, he didn't seem to amuse him that we were already on the move. I looked over at Stefan; he was completely fine, grabbing his semi-auto rifle slinging it around his shoulder grabbing some extra ammo.

Matt had stopped laughing by now and was getting ready tossing health packs to people. He had been ready for awhile and Leon moved over to read the walls. He smiled and spoke one aloud "Bella sucks?" he asked looking over at Matt who grinned and nodded back. "I agree." He said and they slapped each others hands "Burn!" They screamed happily.

I felt color explode in my cheeks, and I looked down averting my eyes. I would have to ignore them, if that's what they wanted. When I was reunited with my Edward, I'd be able to be free of them. I looked over at Stefan; he was very handsome as well. He didn't speak much, and when he did his voice was smooth. I couldn't get him out of my mind…the way he walked, and the way he talked. He was too much like a vampire to not be one.

Leon took the lead, opening the door firing his pistols at some common infected as they ran at him. Common infected was what you were most likely to become. There was safety in numbers; they traveled in groups of hundreds…maybe more maybe less. They weren't really much of a threat alone, but could become a major problem when they appeared as a group.

I shivered thinking of the Hunter that had attacked Stefan yesterday. They moved with the horde, but moved higher. They were like in fact...hunters. It was hard to see them and they were able to jump far places. They all wore dark cloths; I suspected that it was a special strain of the virus that caused people to wear a certain thing…or something.

There were also Boomers, the easiest thing to get rid of. Unless of course it barfed on you…they the horde would attack. It wasn't that hard to kill them, one shot to their swollen belly and that's all she wrote. I shuddered the countless times I'd attacked a Boomer too close and had been showered with bile. It was disgusting, and the horde came soon after. But at least Matt, Leon and Stefan were willing to help me if I got into a jam.

I looked up to see Matt and Leon far off; I realized that I'd been moving very slowly. Forcing Stefan to stay behind with me, I frowned slightly. That was hardly fair; Stefan was so nice to me, even when the others weren't. I looked over at him looking into his eyes, almost apologizing. "Let's catch up." I said breaking into a jog. Stefan called something but I wasn't listening, it was actually kind of good to run again. I looked up to see Matt and Leon not far off. They were moving for a lake. I grinned, a lake.

I speed past them running as fast as I could, putting as much distance between them and me, as I possibly could. When finally stopped to catch my breath, careful not to lean against any cars. It was peaceful, at first. But a thick tentacle like thing wrapped around my torso pulling me away. I screamed for help but they were far off yet, that's it.

I looked behind me to see a tall looking zombie pulling me in with its tongue. I grabbed it screaming as loud as I could. I gnawed on it kicked and screamed, as if to make matters worse something thick and smelly fell on me. I looked through the haze to see the fat zombie burping and groaning as it usually does. Oh great…just what I needed, a Boomer.

The scream of the horde came in the distance and soon I felt their claws scratching me. I screamed tears falling down my face, I was helpless. The tongued zombie finally pulled me in wailing on me. As it did so it gave off a noxious smoke that made me dizzy. I couldn't really scream anymore…just sit there.

Suddenly my bonds were released and I fell to the ground. I gasped my side burning sobs coming freely now. I looked up to see Stefan who was pulling me up, how had he gotten here so fast? I decided not to think about that standing up with his help. He sighed "I told you not to go ahead, you could have gotten yourself killed." I blushed and nodded looking down, ashamed of my own stupidity.

Matt and Leon came jogging up to us "Whoa, Bella." He said his eyes wide "What happened?" Leon asked, though he hated to admit it, he did care some for me. I don't know if he cared a lot, but he did have some regard for my life. I swallowed "This zombie…with a really long tongue and smoke." I said swallowing back my tears. "It attacked me…I was so scared. I thought I was going to die!"

Stefan spoke slowly "That's why we travel in a group," he said glancing at me, then at Leon and Matt. "We need to stick together or be killed. This is serious, you hear me?" he said brushing the dirt off of my back swiftly. I nodded. Matt gave a hasty 'sure, dude'.

Leon swallowed "That might be best…" he said looking over at me and then at Matt. I nodded, along with Matt. I bit my lower lip "So you guys aren't running ahead anymore?" I asked slowly they exchanged looks and then nodded "Yeah, we'll letcha keep up, dude." Matt said glancing over at me.

I sighed gratefully, we would stick together now. As we moved slowly toward the large cliff ahead I began to listen to Matt and Leon's conversation. "Well I think we should call it a tongue man, dude." Matt said looking over at Leon who was shaking his head "No, I think that Smoker is better." He said; Leon's voice was very deep. He had short blonde hair and a tight black t shirt. Matt shook his head "But how it gets ya is the tongue, dude." He said Leon nodded "But that's too much to say." He argued, his voice was…so sexy. I grinned; "I like Smoker." I said looking into Leon's pale blue eyes.

Matt frowned then shrugged "Whatever, I guess we could call it that." He said looking at me "But what is wrong with tongue man?" I shrugged "To much to say." I said and Leon and Matt exchanged looks "You're too much to hear." Leon said and he and Matt high-fived "Burn!" the cried bursting out into laughter.

I sighed looking up at the hill to see a Cliffside, we would have to climb down…I gulped looking back at Stefan. I wasn't able to look at him for long because something hit me full force. I screamed falling down the Cliffside landing hard on my back. I looking down to see that I had landed on a pile of corpses. I was to hurt to be sick.

I looked up to see a giant zombie pounding on my chest, and that's all she wrote. When I awoke I looked up to see a very unhappy Matt carrying me. He looked exhausted when I spoke my voice was raspy "Matt?" I whispered, he looked down and sighed "Yeah?" he asked. I swallowed taking a deep breath "You saved me?" I asked slowly, fearing some for the others. He nodded "Yeah I did, Stefan has to carry Leon, after you passed out it went for him." I nodded wanting to say I could walk, but I couldn't.

"You're tired." I said looking up at him, the sky getting darker. He nodded "Yeah, I am." He said. I swallowed looking up at him, he wasn't Edward, but he was still pretty hot. His light brown hair covered his right eye…hiding those scars that he had. He only wore a black undershirt, having given the jacket to Stefan. I wished he was my soul mate…that he was meant for me.

"Safe house!" Called Stefan as he moved closer, it wasn't a moment too soon either. As soon as Matt laid me down on the piles of cloths I finally got a good look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked about to be sick. I spoke slowly "Matt, don't…" I said slowly, ignoring the pain through out my body. He shook his head "I'm not sick, dude." He said; I could hear a note of falseness in his voice. He was always able to stand after a day of moving about…he looked completely worn. I was about to say something but I slipped off into a grateful sleep.


	3. SafeI think

Chapter Three

Leon's POV

I blinked slowly opening my eyes, it was broad daylight outside, around noon, I'd guess. I glanced over at Bella, who looked like crap. That Tank had taken a lot out of her, out of me too. I looked down to see I was bandaged around my torso and legs. I swallowed looking back to see Matt. He wasn't even sleeping on a pile of dirty clothes; he was on the cold concrete.

I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. "He Matt, you okay?" I whispered slowly his muddy brown eyes opening slowly "Hmm?" He asked his voice was ragged and pained, he sounded sick. I frowned, not this again…he couldn't be sick. "I asked if you were okay." I said and he nodded "Uh huh." He said slowly. I put my hand on his forehead taking his temperature, warm…I sighed what was going on? "Just go back to sleep, I'll wake you when its time to go." I said picking him up laying him down on the pile of cloths I had just been on.

I glanced over at Stefan, he looked completely miserable. Stefan was about average height, with long legs. He had dark wavy hair contrasting on his pale skin. He looked starved, his eyes sunk in I could tell he'd lost weight. "Hey Stefan, eat something will you?" I said tossing him a granola bar that he just looked at putting it down on the floor beside him.

"It wouldn't help, Leon." He said slowly closing his eyes "I don't eat human food…" he said his voice shallow. I moved toward him crouching down next to him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked human food? Did he really just imply that he wasn't one? He nodded looking at me, his green eyes lost. "I don't eat anything you or Bella, or even Matt will eat." He said slowly "And it would be wasting your food for me to eat this…it wouldn't help."

I spoke slowly "What are you implying…?" I asked looking into his eyes. He swallowed nervously "I'm a vampire…" I would've laughed but when he spoke I could see two sleek canines making them visible. I felt my eyes widen, if zombies existed…why couldn't vampires? Bella was obviously lying about it though…I thought.

"Really…so you need blood, huh?" I said holding out my wrist. Then I looked at his face holding my hand out "Go on." I said. It wasn't that bad really, when he took my hand in his lifting it to my mouth slowly. When he bit down, it didn't really hurt. And as soon as he did, I could hear his every thought. I wondered if it was supposed to be like that.

He had never really told us that there were vampire zombies…stronger than all the rest. He hadn't told us he had a lover…that he wasn't even sure was still living. His older brother, with sleek dark hair, dangerous features, and his brother had to be alive. Stefan could sense him. He was also scared for us, scared that Matt would join the horde…every time the sickness came back. That Bella would trip and fall alerting the horde, kill us all. Or…that one of those vampire zombies would appear.

When he pulled back he had a glow to his skin. He looked like he could run marathons or climb mountains. I realized that he had been dying…I had just saved his life. Stefan looked down ashamed "I'm sorry." He whispered softly "I didn't mean to…I was just-"I shook my head holding up my hand "We couldn't lose you Stefan, your secret is safe with me." I said meeting his gaze. In all that I'd been through, it seemed to be looking up.

"I'm sorry Leon." He said slowly "I know I should've feed sooner, but…there is no way for me to feed…" He sighed looking into my eyes. I nodded sympathetically "So why were you in LA anyway?" I asked cocking my head to the side, trying to change the subject. He shrugged "Elena and I wanted to get out of Fells Church for awhile. Damon…just followed, he figured that he'd find an easy meal."

I nodded "I was escorting the president's daughter…lost her in the crowd somewhere." I sighed; failure crushing at me. Stefan nodded "I remember, you told me…or I found you looking." I nodded "Yeah." He looked down, clearly missing this Elena "So, what happened? How did you lose her?" Stefan swallowed looking up at me. "She, Damon and I were out walking." He said slowly "And a horde of infected came running at us. We were defenseless. Damon grabbed Elena's arm and slung her onto his back…he's faster than me; he got away."

I nodded "So Elena might be alive." I concluded and he nodded painfully, somehow he knew that she wasn't. That Elena had been bitten or killed, just like the rest of them. She was now dead or…even a member of the horde. I put my hand on his shoulder "It's alright Stefan." I soothed softly. A tear rolled down his cheek dropping to the floor, he really loved her. He had been lying to himself, saying that Elena hadn't died. She was just somewhere else…somewhere safe.

I heard rustling and looked up to see Bella sitting up. She crawled over to us sitting down next to me "Morning." She said her voice rough. I handed her the granola bar Stefan didn't want to eat and she smiled unwrapping it taking a bite. "Thanks." She said between mouthfuls.

"So, why are you here?" I asked pulling out a bottle of water uncapping it taking a swig. She frowned "Edward and I thought that it was a safe place…but when we got here, it sort of wasn't." I rolled my eyes, no kidding. I replaced the cap and handed it to her she smiled ripping the cap off guzzling it down dropping the empty bottle on the floor. She frowned looking over at Stefan "Oh! I'm so sorry Stefan! I didn't give you any…" she said licking her lower lip. Stefan shrugged shaking his head "Naw its okay, I already had some."

She smiled looking slightly relived. "Oh good, I was afraid I'd stolen all the water from you. He shook his head telling her it was fine, "I'm good." He repeated. Bella smiled softly crossing her legs looking over at Matt. "So, how is he?" she asked slowly not wanting to worry either of us…as if we didn't know already. I sighed "Sick, again." And Stefan nodded in agreement.

She frowned; "What if-"I held my head up looking into her eyes "Don't even say it, Matt isn't going to turn, and he isn't going to die. Just let him sleep." She frowned looking down at the ground "But haven't you noticed every time he gets 'sick' he sleeps and eats less?" she asked "Or the loud noises bother him more? Or Boomer bile…" Stefan froze "You think he's slowly turning, don't you?" I asked looking into her eyes.

She bit her lower lip "That's exactly what I'm saying…one day he'd going to kill all of us, I say we just get rid of him." I blinked, she wanted to kill Matt? Was I really hearing this? I shook my head glairing at her "No, Bella…just give him a chance, he'll be fine." I said

"But what if he doesn't?" she asked curtly "This is the last time he can do this. One day he'll start gnawing on your arm Leon, you might not be immune." I frowned "He wouldn't bite me, he knows me." Bella frowned "Zombies don't know anyone." She snapped. At this moment I wanted to jump up and claw Bella's face off, I wanted to get rid of her for good. The way she complained, or the way she didn't take Matt's life into consideration. I stopped getting up waltzing over to Matt shaking his shoulder vigorously. He flinched looking over at me "What?" He asked sitting up, he seemed fine. I gave a sigh of relief. He just slept it off. I put my hand to his forehead, he was still warm, but he stood up and stretched out his back "Alright, alright, I'm up, dude." He said cracking his neck.

I frowned knowing this was mean but there was a car…that had an alarm on it…just outside. If he was going to snap, it would be now. I pulled out a pistol pointing it at the car pulling the trigger. Bella gasped "Are you crazy!" She wailed as the alarm filled the air. Matt put his hands over his ears baring his teeth. But instead of trying to get to the car, he tried to move away. He pressed his back up against the wall holding his hands to his ears until the wailing of the cars died.

Stefan moved toward him and tapped his shoulder "Matt?" he asked Matt looked up but didn't remove his hands "The sound is gone now, you can come out." He said. Matt sighed; his hands dropping to his sides and he slowly stood up "Let's get out of here." He said grabbing his weapons walking past me, clearly angry. As soon as everyone had grabbed their weapons Matt swung the door open, shooting the horde that had gathered outside. Stefan, Bella and I helped, Bella actually proving herself useful throwing a moltov out incinerating the rest of the horde.

I fell into step next to Matt; he only ignored me looking foreword. He must really be angry at me, because usually he'd talk. But not now, an eerie silence fell over the group. As we moved I looked up to see the Tattoo place, it was dark. But if you strained your ears you could hear a voice. I blinked running toward it pressing the button "Hello? Hello?" I asked a female voice sounded from the other side "My name is Iris, I have a helicopter." She said, her voice was smooth, "How long would it take you to get here?" Asked Matt, his voice was returning to normal. "I wouldn't be, I'm at St. Joshua Hospital." She said, mildly annoyed. I frowned oh great, there goes that plan.

"Why can't you? Why go through a horde of zombies for nothing, I say you come to us." Matt said making his voice irresistible. He was trying to trick her. She was silent for a moment when she spoke next it was so low only Matt could hear. He shrugged "Sure." He said "But you come all the way." She pondered this for a moment "Alright, I'll be there in about ten, maybe twenty, minutes." I nodded a grin spreading out on my face; I looked back at Matt who didn't look so happy.

"Dude?" I asked cocking my head to the side "What's wrong?" Matt sighed looking away "The noise." He said slowly "It's…loud, louder than it was before." I blinked, so Bella was right. Usually he was able to shrug it off, but the sound had been so close. I frowned "That's fine, it doesn't mean anything." I said; he was worried that he was turning too.

"What if it does, Leon…you" he swallowed looking away "Never mind." he said reloading his shotgun pumping it looking up "They're coming, you know." I nodded reloading my own weapon looking through the scope. I could see maybe a thousand infected rushing toward us; I swallowed hard, shooting as fast as I could. Bell and Stefan finally made it inside "I thought we weren't running ahead!" Bella whined crossing her arms impatiently. I sighed; "Change of plans." I said simply.

"Rescue is coming, defend yourself." He ordered "Look out for each other too…" He said watching me as I began firing at the swarm as the advanced. Stefan reloaded showering the horde with bullets, the first row dropping like flies. I swallowed hard reloading hearing Bella rush downstairs standing in the doorway.

Matt began firing as they swarmed in threw the window, crying. I heard a scream and something knocked me to the ground clawing at my chest. "Hunter!" I screamed feeling claws rip through the rows of bandages and through the first layer of my flesh. It seemed like a lifetime before it was shoved off and something new appeared. I looked up to see a very pale zombie on top of Bella's shoulders. It was making sounds, and…twisting her neck. I didn't waste anytime aiming and firing at its head. It was a clean shot, the thing stopped moving and Bella shoved it off of her shoulders taking a swing at the swarm of zombies surrounding her. I shot them, making an exit for her. She dashed out tears in her eyes as she rushed back into the house.

That's when I saw it, the biggest Boomer I'd ever seen. Matt gasped cocking his shotgun firing at it, no apparent damage appeared. All of us fired as much as we could until we dropped empty guns on the floor. Bella was crying "We're dead!" she screamed "Dead, dead, dead…" Matt frowned climbing up toward the roof, oh no…he wasn't going to attack it, with his hands was he? He snatched Bella's crowbar away from her just as it reached the house.

It stopped looking down at Matt, he must be utterly confused. Boomers only attacked humans. It wasn't sure if Matt was a zombie or not, it just stood there. He took this as an advantage plunging the end of the crowbar into its thick belly. I heard Bella sob lightly behind me. Then he pulled it down, the vomit that was inside its stomach poured out. I gasped no way.

He grabbed it prying the two sides apart, bile poured out drenching him to the bone. I couldn't believe it, the boomer groaned, he was actually hurting it. "Keep it up!" I called. Matt didn't seem to hear my through the rush of filth running over him pulling it apart more and more. The rush of the fluid leaving the zombie overwhelmed him causing him to fall. But I couldn't believe that the Boomer was falling back. It hit the ground hard and closed its giant eyes, for good.

I didn't waste anytime running over to help Matt up handing him a dirty towel from inside. He nodded me a thanks whipping away the bile as best as he could. I gagged at the nasty smell radiating off of him. "Dude…" He said a little dazed as he looked up at me "Did I get it?" He asked and I nodded. I saw a grin appear on his face "Really?" I nodded again.

I stood up finally finding my voice "Let's get back inside." I breathed holding my hand out for him. He nodded taking it pulling himself up, with a little of my help of course. As soon as we were inside Bella held her nose "Jeez Matt, you stink." Matt shrugged pinching his nose mimicking her "Really? Cause I was pretty sure that was you." I gave him a grin, but neither of us shouted anything. We were too tired, I guessed. I smiled looking up to see the helicopter landing outside the pleasant voice of the woman sounding "Come' on!" It screamed, it a rush…she must've seen the gigantic Boomer. "Sure thing, dude." Matt said jogging down the stairs; I followed on his heals. Stefan and Bella behind me, I sighed in relief as I stepped into the large chopper, bigger than I'd ever seen. The woman, Iris I think, stepped toward Matt putting the chopper on auto pilot. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not even noticing the smell pressing her lips to his grinning.

Matt didn't seem too surprised, in fact he seemed to like it. The helicopter was flying itself and she pushed him into the back room, my god. That's how he got her to agree to come to us. Bella frowned looking envious as she crossed her legs as the door slammed. "Cheer up Bella, we're home free!" I said happily…well that's what I thought anyway.


End file.
